The Grand Final
by niki230
Summary: Ellos se encargarían de que aquella isla, ubicada a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, justo en el Meridiano de la tristeza; no quedaran más que ruinas y un vago recuerdo. Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll podría no ser el mejor prototipo de vikingo, pero al menos tendría su venganza. Toothcup/ Muerte de personajes. Secuela de Horrible Kids


**_Advertencias: Dark!Hiccup, Mención TuffnutxSnotlout, Toothcup, sangre, muerte de personajes, destrucción..._**

 ** _Si no te gusta nada de esto, ya estás advertio y puedes retirarte. Lo prefiero a reviews innecesarios mostrando su disgusto por mi contenido cuando ya lo saben de antemano._**

 ** _La canción es The GRand Final de Set It Off._**

 **Dedicdo a LunaBeatriz1, ya que fue quién me dio la idea y el primer review en Horrible Kids. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas xD**

* * *

 _Quédate donde estés_

 _Mientras la muerte espera fuera de tu puerta_

 _Las sirenas están sonando,_

 _Ellas te están haciendo saber_

 _Que te sientes, te relajes y disfrutes el show._

Hiccup sonrió, bajando del lomo de su dragón y acarició su cuello, antes de besar rápidamente su trompa. La capucha negra que cubría su rostro y hombros, siendo movida por el viento.

—Bien, chico, espérame aquí. — Dijo, caminando hacia la arena luego de darle un último vistazo a su, ahora, pareja.

Hiccup extendió su sonrisa de psicópata, mientras se acercaba a paso lento y silencioso hacia la primera jaula de dragón. Empezaría con lo más fácil, algo con lo que ya había tenido contacto antes. El Terrible Terror salió de forma hiperactiva de su jaula y miró a su liberador con sus enormes ojos, centelleando curiosidad. El vikingo sólo se puso en cuclillas y acercó su mano al animal, quien se dejó acariciar.

Toothless bufó a su espalda al ver la escena, pero Hiccup sólo le ignoró. Ya luego le compensaría los celos causados.

El Terrible Terror se fue junto al furia nocturna luego de que lanzara un poco de hierba de dragón a ese lugar, advirtiéndole con la mirada a Toothless que no le hiciera nada. Incluso un pequeño dragón como ese le sería de utilidad. El siguiente fue el Gronkle, muy fácil de domar, la verdad. ¿Y los demás lo tomaban como un dragón muy peligroso? ¡Já!

Posteriormente, fue el Nadder. O la Nadder, al parecer. Esta fue un poco más complicada que los dos anteriores, por obvias razones. Al menos logró calmarla a tiempo o ya sería una dragona muerta. Quizá debió dejar a su compañero fuera de la arena…

El Cremallerus Espantosus le tomó el doble de tiempo. Aunque, al tener dos cabezas, era de esperarse.

Bien, ahora sólo faltaba el Pesadilla Monstruosa. Sólo diría que casi salió quemado al principio, pero luego de acariciar su cabeza como hizo con Toothless la primera vez, se había vuelto tan dócil que era difícil pensar que esa imponente bestia era uno de los dragones más temidos en la isla.

Una vez que tuvo a su equipo formado, se aceró al, aparentemente irritado, Furia Nocturna.

—Vamos, Tooth— Dijo el castaño, haciendo que el dragón le mirara y uniendo sus frentes. — Sabes que siempre serás el _único_ para mí. Además, si queremos que sea una noche memorable, requerimos de toda la destrucción posible ¿No?

La voz de Hiccup sonó tan suave y llena de humor negro, que cualquier vikingo que le conociera, se estremecería y pensaría que el escuálido muchacho había sido poseído por el mismísimo Loki.

Toothless sólo ronroneo en respuesta, embelesado por el suave y seductor tono empleado, sólo perceptible para oídos expertos.

—Por otro lado, ellos también tienen motivos para vengarse y un poco de ayuda siempre es bienvenida. — El vikingo rió levemente, antes de subirse al lomo de su dragón y volar fuera de la arena, siendo seguido por los demás monstruos voladores.

La ciudad estaba extrañamente en calma, pues toda la juerga sucedía dentro de la sala de reuniones, donde todos celebraban la vuelta de Stoick el Vasto y los demás miembros de su reciente expedición, a pesar de no haber encontrado el dichoso nido. Ah, claro, y sobre el "cambio" en su, anteriormente, inútil hijo. Pero, ya verían. La verdadera fiesta aún no comenzaba.

Hiccup dio una señal al Pesadilla Monstruosa, nombrado Hookfang y este comenzó a prender en llamas todo a su alrededor. Entonces escuchó la ya conocida alarma. Se habían percatado más rápido de lo que esperaba del ataque. Una lástima, él quería un poco más de diversión previa.

Volvió a colocarse la capucha de la capa, especialmente diseñada de color negro para camuflarse con su dragón.

Hizo un sonido, similar a un gruñido y la Nadder, Stormfly, comenzó a lanzar púas a la vez que el Terrible Terror (cuyo nombre aún no tenía pensado), empezó a volar y a robar todo a su paso.

Luego, el Gronkle empezó a comer las piedras a su paso y a escupir lava a su alrededor.

El Cremallerus, llamado Barf y Belch (ya que le recordaba a los gemelos, pero más inteligente) comenzó a quemar todo, junto a Hookfang.

Y, como cereza del pastel, el Furia Nocturna hizo su aparición estelar, quemando la armería y demás sitios estratégicos que Hiccup le susurraba al oído. Ventajas que tenías cuando conocías al enemigo: Era mucho más fácil dejarlo sin defensas.

Los vikingos que miraban la escena estaban perplejos. Podían no ser tan inteligentes y generalmente acudir a la fuerza bruta para todo. Pero, incluso ellos, podían notar que ese ataque estaba, de algún modo, demasiado sincronizado como para ser una simple redada de dragones.

¡Ni siquiera habían robado nada de sus provisiones! Sólo se limitaban a destruir todo. Además, eran muy pocos dragones, al menos, menos de lo habitual. No obstante, eran vikingos y ellos solo se concentraban en erradicar la plaga. ¡Al demonio las anomalías, una invasión era una invasión!

Stoick salió como alma que lleva el diablo, junto a otros vikingos adultos a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, su mayor preocupación, más que la clara destrucción, era ¿dónde demonios se había metido su hijo? Sí, sabía que era hábil ahora, pero no había matado a su primer dragón _aún_ y seguía siendo algo torpe. Pero, sobre todo, era su hijo. Aunque se avergonzara de él hasta su repentino cambio cuando él estaba fuera de la isla.

—No te quedes ahí parado, Stoick. Estamos en medio de una invasión de estas bestias y tu hijo no está por ningún lado. — Gobber llegó a su lado, tendiéndole su hacha mientras sostenía un mazo donde debería estar su garfio.

—Sí, tienes razón— reaccionó el jefe de Berk, tomando su arma y yendo al ataque. Al parecer, el desorden causado había provocado que más de esas desagradables bestias llegaran.

Mientras buscan refugio para el final

Ellos empiezan a reflexionar sobre todo,

Me refiero a todo

De la vida que han tenido hasta ahora

Astrid, por su parte, miraba la escena junto a los demás jóvenes, haciendo su labor de apagar los incendios. Lo admitía, estaba preocupada por Hiccup. ¿Y si esa bestia le había hecho algo? Después de todo, había escuchado el rugido del Furia Nocturna, lo que significaba que ese ser, que una parte suya creía bueno y hasta adorable, era parte del caos. Pero, también estaba la posibilidad de que siguiera en aquel claro junto a Toothless (¿Así se llamaba?) o, en el peor de los casos, de que hubiera escapado. ¿Habría escapado realmente? Bueno, no podía culparlo. De igual forma nunca había sido bien tratado en la aldea hasta que conoció a Toothless y mejoró sus habilidades. Incluso ella había sido cruel con el pequeño Haddock, a pesar de saber que él tenía sentimientos por ella. Se sentía un poco hipócrita al saber eso y, además, comenzando a gustar del castaño ahora. Pero, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, ahora lo que importaba era guiar a los niños y heridos a un lugar seguro y evitar que el fuego se esparciera aún más.

Hiccup escondió levemente su rostro, dejando que Toothless hiciera lo que quisiera un rato.

La verdad, estaba divirtiéndose mucho. ¿Cómo serían las caras de los aldeanos al ver quién era el causante de tanto revuelo? ¿Y su padre? ¿Y cómo sería la cara de Astrid, quien le había visto hace tan sólo un par de horas?

Bien, ya era hora de acabar con tanto preámbulo. Toothless pareció notar el aburrimiento en su jinete, porque con un solo rugido hizo que los otros dragones del lugar dejaran de atacar y se reunieran en tierra firme.

Los humanos intentaron aprovechar esta oportunidad para atacar, sin embargo, la imagen del necroso sr, tan elegante y mortífero, provocó que todos se quedaran congelados en su sitio. No en vano, era la primera vez que un Furia Nocturna se dejaba ver.

Hiccup soltó una risa, cuyo tono tan profundo y cínico provocó que todos los presentes se estremecieran. Stoick miró de forma desafiante la oscura figura que bajaba del dragón negro como la noche. Por algún motivo, su risa se le había hecho conocida. Pero, ¿de dónde?

—Muéstrate, cobarde. — demandó, mirando fijamente al ¿joven? Frente a él. Tenía el pecho hacia afuera, y la mirada en alto, intentando verse peligroso a pesar de no tener dragones de su lado. Pero ¿Qué importaba? Llevaba matándolos toda su vida, unos cuantos no podían amedrentarlo ahora.

—Stoick el Vasto— Dijo la voz, sonriendo con la cabeza mirando al suelo, antes de levantar y mirar fijamente a aquel hombre, que se quedó sin aliento (junto a todos los presentes) al ver a la persona bajo la capucha. No, no podía ser ¿cierto? Simplemente era imposible.

— ¿Sorprendidos?— La voz burlona de, bueno, de Hiccup les hizo salir de su shock a todos los presentes. Hiccup tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no reír. — Yo también.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?— Stoick exigió saber, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué hacía su hijo con esas… esas cosas? ¿No se suponía que había estado entrenando para _matar_ dragones? Además, ¿desde cuándo su hijo había dejado de ser tan….tan Hiccup?

—No creo que estés en posición de exigir, padre. — LA palabra había sido con tanto rencor, que Stoick se quedó congelado. Todo el rencor acumulado por años de soledad y tristezas reflejado en una sola palabra. — Pero, encantado les explicaré todo.

Hiccup iba a decir algo más, cuando fue interrumpido por cierta rubia que corrió hacia él, deteniéndose al recibir la mirada fulminante y el gruñido gutural de cierto dragón que había montado hace tan solo unas horas.

Toothless miró a Astrid, a esa estúpida rubia que se había atrevido a besar a _su_ Hiccup. El mismo Hiccup que evitó que la incinerara en ese momento, abrazándolo.

—Woah, woah, alto ahí Toothless. — El cambio de la voz de Hiccup, hacia ese tono cariñoso hizo que todos se confundieran de nuevo. En especial Stoick. ¿Por qué su hijo le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a ese horrible lagarto sobre-desarrollado como… como si fuese un tonto enamorado? ¿Su hijo, enamorado de un dragón? No, no podía ser. Debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Astrid decidió que necesitaba respuestas. Y las necesitaba ahora.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

El castaño la miró con molestia por la osadía de interrumpirlo en su momento con Toothless. Pero, prefirió aguantarse la queja. Total, en pocos minutos tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compartirlo con su pareja.

—Es divertido que lo preguntes, realmente.— Dijo, restándole importancia al hecho de que estaba ahí, con un grupo de dragones que parecían obedecerle en todo, a punto de arrasar con todo.— La verdad, todo esto es culpa tuya, en cierto modo.

— ¿Eh?— Ok, ahora Astrid estaba más que confundida.

—Bueno, no. No _todo_ es tu culpa. — se corrigió, apoyándose en Toothless de forma desinteresada. — DE hecho, tú sólo me diste la oportunidad para esto. Porque, vamos, estuve a punto de irme en son de paz… Pero, no. Tú tenías que seguirme debido a que no soportabas la idea de que yo, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll fuera mejor que tú en cuanto a controlar a los dragones. ¿Me equivoco? Porque es obvio que nadie se vuelve tan bueno en poco tiempo. Menos alguien como yo.

Astrid jadeó ante lo que estaba escuchando. Las palabras que antes habían sido suyas ahora le estaban haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan en muda vergüenza. Estaba tragándose una cucharada de su propio jarabe y lo sabía. ¿Dónde estaba el Hiccup dulce que le había enseñado como se sentía tocar el cielo con las manos?

Hiccup sonrió, tomando el silencio como una afirmación a sus palabras.

—Ah, pero eso no es todo. Dime, ¿qué se siente que la persona que te gusta te sea indiferente? ¿Qué se siente darse cuenta de que no le importas una mierda?— Preguntó, riendo de forma cruel. Astrid sintió su rostro arder. — No, no hace falta que me lo digas. Lo he experimentado por varios años gracias a ti, muchas gracias.

Si Toothless estaba molesto antes, ahora ardía de celos. ¿A su Hiccup le había gustado esa mísera humana? Bien, ahora sí que la quemaría viva. Hiccup ignoró el gruñido de su pareja por ello (regodeándose por ello internamente. Le encantaba saber que el dragón le celaba) y continuó con su verborrea. Tenía mucho que decir. Oh, sí.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, imbécil? Déjate de creerte el interesante y explícate de una vez. — El pobre intento de Snotlout por sonar valiente en frente de Astrid no hizo más que causarle gracia al castaño. Su primo podía ser un desesperado a veces.

—Bueno, veo que sigues igual de impaciente que siempre. ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás sin tener una oportunidad con Astrid? Debe ser muy triste. Yo me sentiría mal por ti. — respondió el castaño, mirando al pelinegro acercarse con un hacha. — Claro, si lo merecieras.

— ¡Tú, estúpido desecho de Yak!— Snotlout estaba rojo de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y pensar que ya le había empezado a caer bien el debilucho de su primo. — ¿Cómo te atreves?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros. — Bueno, yo tengo algo llamado cerebro. Lo que demostraste no tener todas esas veces en las que te metiste conmigo, sólo por el hecho de ser más fuerte físicamente. — escupió, con enojo. — Pero, descuida, no lo necesitarás después de esto.

El castaño chaqueó sus dedos y el Pesadilla Monstruosa salió de su lugar de la fila, comiéndose de un bocado al pelinegro, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar. El sonido de los gritos agonizantes el vikingo junto a la carne desgarrándose y los huesos quebrándose, hicieron que todos los demás presentes miraran la escena paralizados. La sangre del adolescente salpicando todo a su alrededor.

Alguno vomitaron, otros se desmayaron y, los que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas, sólo se quedaron ahí, mirando con ojos vacíos como el joven vikingo era devorado por ese enorme dragón. El único otro sonido era el del llanto desesperado del tío de Hiccup, mirando horrorizado como su hijo era despedazado ante sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de asco cuando una de las extremidades de Snotlout cayó al suelo, con un sonido sordo. Varios Terrible Terrors se dirigieron a disfrutar de la carne gratis.

Quizá era una pierna o su brazo, la verdad es que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de observarlo con detenimiento. No valía la pena. Además, era asqueroso mirarlo.

—Bueno, iba a morir en algún momento, después de todo. — Los presentes miraron al vástago del jefe, limpiando una gota de sangre de su mejilla como si nada.

Como si uno de sus compañeros no acabara de ser asesinado por su causa, de forma indirecta.

Como si no estuviera ahí, a punto de hacer algo parecido con todos.

Como si fuera un ser inhumano, sin sentimientos.

Como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

Una vez acabado su festín, Hookfang se relamió el hocico, escupiendo lo que era el casco de Snotlout. Era tan cliché que casi era cómico. Casi.

—Ok, ahora que estoy seguro de que nadie me va a interrumpir continuaré con mi discurso. ¿Les parece?— El castaño estaba dispuesto a continuar, ignorando el llanto lastimero de su tío. De todos modos ¿Quién no lo había ignorado a él todas aquellas veces en que lloró por su madre muerta, por el acoso que sufría, por ser diferente...? Ellos no se merecían su compasión.

Hiccup logró esquivar el ataque de un hacha, que iba dirigida directo a su cabeza. Miró molesto al causante de esto. Un desesperado Tuffnut había sido el causante. Un desesperado y con el corazón roto Tuffnut, había sido el causante. Ah, claro. Que el Thorston tenía sentimientos por el estúpido de Snotlout. Lo menos que podía recibir era una muerte menos dolorosa para estar con su amado ¿No? O quizá una más lenta y dolorosa para aliviar un poco el dolor de su pecho.

Sí, haría eso. Deberían estar agradecidos de la misericordia que estaba mostrando en ese momento.

Tuffnut tenía la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los presentes había tenido que ser Snotlout? Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Astrid, y estaba bien con eso. Le dolía, pero lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento, Tuffnut Thorston podía decir con total certeza que lo más traumático y doloroso que había experimentado había sido ver al amor de su vida siendo comido vivo por uno de esos estúpidos dragones. No lo había pensado, solamente había actuado y el hacha había salido disparada hacia el causante de todo esto. Lástima que Hiccup había desarrollado una buena agilidad y tenía al furia nocturna de su lado.

Toothless lo miró con las ansias asesinas en sus pupilas, dos rendijas tan contraídas que parecían inexistentes. Hiccup susurró algo en su oído y asintió, acercándose rápidamente al vikingo, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Tuffnut forcejeó.

Toothless rugió.

Tuffnut cerró los ojos y trató de empujar al necroso ser sin éxito.

Toothless le desgarró el abdomen con sus garras.

Tuffnut soltó un aullido de dolor.

Los Terrible Terrors se acercaron, atraídos por la sangre.

Toothless se alejó, dejando que el adolescente fuese devorado vivo al igual que el anterior, pero de una forma mucho más lenta y tortuosa. El chico habría tenido una muerte más rápida, pero lo merecía por intentar dañar a su jinete.

— ¡Argh! ¡Duele, duele mucho!— Los gritos desgarradores de Tuffnut no se hicieron esperar. Las reacciones de los mayores se repitieron. Ruffnut se desmayó al ver a su gemelo en esa situación. Hiccup rió por el hecho de que ni agonizando el gemelo podía decir algo inteligente.

Bien, ya comenzaba a aburrirse de ese juego de "atácame que te devoran". Con dos era más que suficiente.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso. Pero, ¡hey! ¡Ustedes hacen lo mismo con ellos!— dijo, señalando a los dragones detrás de él. — Nunca se han puesto a pensar si ellos sufren al ver a los de su especie morir. ¿Por qué ellos deberían hacer lo mismo con ustedes?

Esta vez fue su padre quien logró salir de su estupor y miró a su vástago.

—Tú…. Tú decidiste estar con ellos. — Gruñó, en una afirmación. La respuesta era demasiado obvia como para siquiera preguntar. Astrid jadeó al recordar ese día en la arena. ¿Por eso Hiccup no le había respondido esa vez?— Tú no eres mi hijo.

Hiccup frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras. Pero, además de eso, no hubo reacción alguna. Aunque por dentro, Hiccup estaba riendo.

En otro tiempo esa simple frase le habría destruido por completo.

En otro tiempo le habría importado.

En otro tiempo, habría intentado cambiar eso.

— ¿Así que esa es tu decisión?— Preguntó, con la rabia tiñendo su voz. — ¿Desheredarme porque al fin encontré un lugar al que pertenezco realmente? ¿Un lugar donde soy aceptado tal y como soy? ¡Pues bien, Stoick! ¡No es como si tu aprobación siguiera importándome desde que conocí a Toothless, papá!

Las palabras de Hiccup cayeron sobre Stoick como un balde de agua fría. Así que era eso. 15 años de indiferencia y vergüenza de su parte habían causado eso. Ya no sabía ni qué sentir. Por un lado, quería consolar a su… no hijo, y disculparse por todos esos años de amargura que le causó junto a todos. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Y por el otro, sabía que lo que tenía frente a él era el resultado de sus acciones. Era el resultado de su ineptitud e inaceptación. Era su castigo y el de todo Berk por haber conducido a ese pequeño vikingo a un abismo sin fondo. Era el castigo por no haber sabido cómo criar a su hijo.

Hiccup, por su parte, estaba temblando de la furia. Toothless se acercó y lamió su rostro, buscando reparar al roto chico junto a él. Toothless solo quería aliviar-aliviar-aliviar el dolor de su cría de humano. De su Hiccup.

El vikingo miró a su dragón sonriendo levemente. Sí, con Toothless la aprobación de su padre había dejado completamente su mente.

Con Toothless, había dejado de esforzarse por ser uno más de ese grupo de seres ignorantes y discriminadores que sólo pensaban con los músculos.

Con Toothless había encontrado su hogar y una causa por la cual ser mejor.

Con Toothless, haría pagar a todos el daño que sufrió toda su vida.

Hiccup comenzó a reír, subiendo sobre el lomo de su dragón.

— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de una vez la diversión, amor?— Stoick miró como su hijo se subía a esa bestia.

De repente todo tuvo sentido.

Por eso Hiccup había nombrado a esa criatura desagradable.

Por eso Hiccup no quiso matar dragones.

Por eso su hijo se había revelado contra sus iguales.

Por eso había decidido _ese_ bando.

Porque era pareja de un dragón. Su hijo era pareja de un Furia Nocturna. De un animal.

Ya no sabía si sentirse sorprendido, asqueado, traicionado, o todo a la vez.

Stoick soltó un grito de furia desde lo más profundo de su garganta, dispuesto a dar fin a la vida de esa espantosa criatura que le había robado a su hijo.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie se esperó fue que Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll se revelara contra su progenitor y se inclinara hacia adelante clavando una cuchilla justo en la garganta del que alguna vez había sido su padre.

Stoick abrió los ojos más de lo normal, escupiendo algo de sangre cuando el castaño sacó la cuchilla de su garganta. La sangre salpicando su rostro y el del dragón.

— _Nunca_ vuelvas a atreverte a acercarte a Toothless. ¿Oíste?— Murmuró, fuera de sí. Con la voz tan ronca que ni él mismo se reconocía. Su padre cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras el líquido carmesí bajaba por su garganta hasta el suelo. Los dragones comenzaron a atacar a todos con una señal de su mano libre— _Nadie_ puede atreverse a siquiera intentar tocarle.

Hiccup estaba fuera de sí. La ira cegando sus sentidos. El deseo de protección haciéndole olvidarse de quién estaba siendo ejecutado por sus manos.

Toothless miró sorprendido la escena. ¿Hiccup estaba a punto de matar a su padre… por él? El pobre dragón no sabía si sentirse feliz por él o triste por el hombre agonizante frente a él. Decidió que era mejor lo primero y ronroneo, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Hiccup. Este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

Toothless se preguntó cómo el humano podía verse tan adorable haciendo eso, a pesar de la situación y de las manchas de sangre en su rostro.

Hiccup miró a su padre, aún vivo y bajó del lomo de su dragón, acercándose a él y se puso de cuclillas. Los gritos de los aldeanos corriendo por su vida de fondo.

— ¿Sabes? Yo sí te quise. A pesar de todo, luché por tu aprobación. ¡Incluso intenté matar a un Furia Nocturna por ti! Ahora eso no es más que una nimiedad. — La voz de Hiccup era suave y sedosa. — Descansa en el Valhala, Stoick el Vasto.

Eso fue lo último que el futuro huérfano dijo antes de acabar con el sufrimiento del vikingo frente a él, con un golpe certero en el corazón del mayor con su daga.

El cuerpo inerte de Stoick el Vasto, último jefe de Berk, cayó al suelo, creando un charco de sangre aún más grande. Hiccup volvió con su dragón.

—Sé que estas ahí, Astrid. — Dijo, con total calma, antes de voltearse y ver a una llorosa Astrid, aferrándose a su hacha.

— ¿Por qué?— Fue todo lo que pudo decir. El corazón roto y el dolor de la pérdida siendo demasiado para ella. Hiccup casi sintió lastima. Casi.

—Porque lo merecían. — Fue su simple respuesta. — Porque, a pesar de morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa, eso no se compara a 15 años de lenta agonía. Porque si no lo hacía, ellos seguirían matando a los dragones. Porque si no lo hacía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que mataran a _mi_ Toothless.

Astrid le miró a los ojos, antes de intentar cercenarle algún miembro. Hiccup la esquivó a tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? Y pensar que estuve a punto de perdonarte la vida…— murmuró. Astrid se congeló.

Hiccup la soltó.

Astrid resbaló.

Hiccup le restó importancia y subió al lomo de Toothless.

Toothless gruñó y lanzó una bola de plasma.

Astrid soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir su piel quemarse.

Toothless se volteó y emprendió el vuelo.

Astrid murió, dejando sólo un cadáver carbonizado.

El ex-vikingo miró dese el cielo el pueblo de Berk envuelto en llamas. El caos y la destrucción por doquier. Cuerpos destrozados, quemados e irreconocibles por todas partes.

El ganado y las provisiones saqueados por los dragones que seguramente pertenecían a aquel dragón colosal.

La isla, rodeada por un mar rojo debido a su causa.

Sus antiguos compañeros, la gente que alguna vez conoció… todos muertos por su causa.

¿Lo peor? Que no sentía nada al respecto.

Hiccup acarició debajo de los apéndices de su dragón y beso su cabeza cariñosamente. Después, ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia cualquier parte, siendo seguidos por los dragones que decidieron unirse a su causa. Quién sabe, tal vez podrían explorar y conquistar una isla, su propia isla. Podrían descubrir nuevas especies, conocer cosas nuevas, crear su propio nido y prosperar, _juntos_. Después todo, ya no había ningún obstáculo en su camino. Y si lo hubiera, ellos se encargarían de arrasar con él como hicieron con aquella isla ubicada a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, justo en el Meridiano de la tristeza; de la que ya no quedarían más que ruinas y un vago recuerdo.

* * *

 **Bueno, la verdad no sé de donde salió esto. Iba a ser un extra pequeño de Horrible Kids y acabó siendo un monstruo que lo superó por más de 200 palabras. Vaya**

 **Ya saben, pueden dejarme un review con su opinión. Siempre y cuando no sea ofensiva, claro. Son gratis y me harían muy feliz.**


End file.
